


Glow Marks the Spot

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Gold Diggers (1995)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Missing Scene, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's point of view during the movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow Marks the Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the movie lists her as being Molly herself, but that would make her 140 or so, so in my world, this Molly is the original's daughter.

Molly Morgan Junior watched as the girls discovered the glowworms, just as her mother had. Watched them walk away. Watched the man come, watched the idea appear on Jody's face. She hid it well, and certainly Ray never noticed, but Molly could tell the minute that Jody realized it. Just as Molly's mother had realized it. The glowworms were not the only thing in that niche that glowed.

It was a brilliant bit of camouflage that had kept every male miner stumped for decades, but her mother had realized the truth, and now so had little Jody. Molly knew that it wouldn't be long until Jody returned.

She easily avoided the police swarming the mountain as she returned to her own home cave - condo, as Jody called it - thinking. Deep within her suite was a tunnel that accessed the rest of the glowworms' gold deposit - impossible to access for anyone who wasn't short and petit. In other words, only females.

Molly knew that for now, Jody would be closely watched, but eventually, a few months or even a year from now, that little blonde-haired scamp would find her way back to Bear Mountain. She would come back to check, to make sure that there wasn't gold beneath those worms. Molly could see it in her eyes.

And if Jody came back, there was always a chance of her getting hurt, as Beth had a few weeks ago. Molly wouldn't always be inside the mountain to watch over them - she'd been in town getting supplies, in fact, the day Beth was hurt.

But Molly knew, danger or no, Jody would come back to find that gold. So Molly made her decision.

A week later, loaded down with 2 heavy prospector's bags, she hiked down to town. She had some business to attend to with her banker friend. Business that, hopefully, would ensure that Jody never came back to the dangerous upper caves of Bear Mountain.


End file.
